


Good Morning

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [48]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The dawn light filtered through a gap in the curtains to where Mary slept, bringing her out of her slumber.





	Good Morning

The dawn light filtered through a gap in the curtains to where Mary slept, bringing her out of her slumber. She glanced to her side, to watch the beautiful strawberry blonde sleeping next to her. Mary smiled, memories from the night before coming back to her. Lavinia’s lips, her passion, the noises she had made, her face in ecstasy, more than a couple of times. Mary had savoured every second of her. 

Lavinia stirred, giving a quiet moan as she awoke. She stretched like a cat luxuriating and opened her eyes; when they rested on Mary, she smiled.   
“Good morning.”


End file.
